


With Social Media and Friendship for All

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendships Are Important!, M/M, Misconceptions, Soulmate AU, background JJSeung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Some people get who they want.  Some people don't.  It can be a little awkward when you know your soulmate wanted someone else, if you let it.Phichit is determined not to let things be awkward.





	With Social Media and Friendship for All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Otabek/Phichit
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) "Drop the attitude."

Phichit was a very social person. He got along with everyone. In the months leading up to his eighteenth birthday, his friends had a great time speculating on who his soulmate would be. It wouldn’t be Yuuri or Viktor, his closest friends, but that was okay. He did not want to get between them. Among his other friends, Leo and Seung Gil were the favorites. Phichit was kind of hoping for Seung Gil. It’s not that he had any special romantic interest in him, but he hoped that Seung Gil had a soulmate who would care about him the way he deserved.

He knew Otabek, of course. He and Leo were friends, and they’d hung out a couple times. Otabek reminded him a little of Yuuri in that he’d had limited resources as a child but overcame those limits with hard work and stubbornness. Phichit also felt something of a kinship with him. Figure skating was not a typical sport for a boy from either of their countries, but by becoming good, they’d both become national heroes. They weren’t close like Phichit was with Leo or Yuuri or Seung Gil, but Phichit considered Otabek a friend.

Having Otabek as a soulmate was not something Phichit had thought about, and yet, here he was. “Hi, Otabek! This is a surprise! Sorry I’m not Yuri, but I’ll do my best to be a good soulmate for you!”

Otabek gave him a flat look. Or, possibly, that was just his face. With Otabek, it could be hard to tell. “Drop the attitude. I know I’m not who you wanted either, so you don’t have to pretend to be happy to see me.”

“I’m not pretending!” Otabek’s face didn’t change. “You’re not someone I expected, but I do like you and I think we’ll be good together. There’s still hope that you might get Yuri too, so do you want to know right away or wait until you turn eighteen?”

“Neither.” Otabek cracked the tiniest of smiles at Phichit’s confusion. “Tell me in November. When I’m sixteen and we don’t have nearly as much age-related shit to worry about from the media.”

Having had front-row seats for most of the Viktuuri drama, that was something Phichit could appreciate. “Okay.”

“You can tell people. Your family, Seung Gil, Yuuri, your coach, your other friends. Just tell them not to tell me. Not that I talk to any of them, aside from Leo, but you never know.”

“Okay! You’re moving to Canada this summer, right? After that training camp in Colorado Springs?”

“Yeah, to skate under Alain Leroy.”

“And JJ Leroy as a rinkmate. I can’t imagine being around JJ all the time. Good luck.” JJ was one of the few people Phichit did not like much. He was a good skater, but he never thought about what he said enough to keep from being a complete asshole most of the time.

“He’s not so bad, but thanks. You’re really okay with me? There’s so many other people…”

“Otabek,” Phichit interrupted.

“Beka.”

“What?” That didn't make sense.

“You’re my soulmate. You should call me Beka.”

Oh! “Beka, then. I’m okay. A little worried about Seung Gil, but we’ll know soon enough, and that’s nothing to do with you anyway.”

 

Seung Gil took it well, and he called Phichit after his birthday. Phichit couldn’t decide whether he was happy about it or not – yes, at least Seung Gil had a soulmate, but JJ? Seung Gil seemed happy enough, so Phichit decided to be happy for him. Then fate showed a wicked sense of humor – Phichit and Otabek would both be in Skate Canada, and Otabek’s 16th birthday was the first day of competition.

He couldn’t help himself, and on the practice day, Phichit flirted hard with Otabek, much to the confusion of Viktor, Yuuri, and JJ – not to mention Otabek himself. He wouldn't answer questions, just let people wonder. Aside from his family, Seung Gil was the only person he'd told, and it was fun watching Yuuri and Viktor try to figure out what was going on.

The short program was on Otabek’s birthday. He finished in sixth, while Phichit was in second, behind Viktor. As he was leaving, Phichit made a decision, and ran after Otabek. “Hey! Beka!”

Otabek stopped as he was leaving the rink, turning slowly toward Phichit with an expression Phichit couldn’t read. “What do you want?”

Leap of faith time. “Come to dinner with me.”

“Just you?”

“Just me.”

Otabek stared at him. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Kinda, yeah.” He wasn't planning on doing anything other than telling Otabek, but why not call it a date?

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

Phichit smothered his own surprise as Otabek actually showed some. “Huh. Okay.”

 

At the restaurant, Otabek didn’t say much while they settled in and ordered. Finally, he looked over to Phichit. “I take it I’m your soulmate.”

Well then. This would save a lot of convincing. “Yes.”

“No wonder you took it so well when Seung Gil turned out to be JJ’s soulmate.”

Phichit sighed. “I could have taken it better. I’m not exactly a big fan of JJ, but he’s been good to Seung Gil, at least. I was never jealous, just worried about my friend. It worked out, and I’m happy with you. How’d you figure it out?”

“You called me Beka. My family and my other friends call me Beks. Beka was for soulmates, and possibly Yuri.”

Well. That explained that. Next issue. “You told me to wait until November…”

Otabek cracked a smile. “Close enough. Figured you’d either be here or celebrating Halloween and didn’t think about the fact that I might be here too, I'm assuming. Now’s fine. You got the point, wait for me to be sixteen.”

“Okay. Sorry I’m not Yuri.”

Otabek's smile disappeared. “Why does everyone think I want Yuri to be my soulmate?”

“You kinda have a crush on him…”

“No, I’m a fan. There’s a difference. I think we’re alike and would be good friends, someday. I always thought my soulmate would be some Kazakh girl, which you’re not but that’s okay because I’m not really into girls. If you’re gonna be stupid about me being friends with Yuri, tell me now.”

Phichit grinned. Otabek had to be kidding, right? Phichit was all in favor of friendships for everybody. He started thinking. “The only stupid I’m going to be about it is… you don’t have another event, do you?”

“No, I was a little surprised to get this one.”

“Are you gonna go watch JJ or Leo?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but you and JJ are both in Russia, right? I can probably come. Why?”

Perfect! Moscow was the best. “I’m gonna see if I can bring Yuri with me.”

“Why?”

“Why not? You want to be his friend, he could certainly use more friends his age.”

Otabek shifted uncomfortably. “You’re sure this is a good idea? Why would he want to be my friend, at this point? Maybe someday, when I’ve gotten better…”

“Trust me, he’s gonna love you. He’s going to think you’re cool.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. You know him. I don’t.” Otabek's smile returned. "I'm glad it's you. This should be interesting."


End file.
